The Not-So-Omnipotent-Gundam Wing-Author
by Terranigma
Summary: This is a story making fun of those "omnipotent authors" who THINK they can control everything about the anime characters. Well in this story, it shows how it can all go wrong. Kinda OOC. warning: this is the product of TONS of mountain dew. Please Read a


not-so-omnipotent_author

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters or the gundamwing universe *sigh, so don't sue me or anything cause no moolah is involved so BACK OFF!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terranigma creations presents:  
The Not-So-Omnipotent Author  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------  
One day, an author got bored and decided to read some stories for new material, he came across one of those omnipotent author stories. He thought to himself, Hey that sounds like a good idea! but soon he would learn that being an author doesn't mean you're all powerful...  
  
  
  
---------------------  
Heero looked about his new surroundings and found absolutely nothing.  
  
Heero: what the hell is this?  
voice: ah hah! I've got you now!  
Heero: who are you?  
voice: well, I'm one of those omnipotent authors!  
Heero: Oh great, another idiot author who has way to much time on his hands.  
voice: hey! my name, well pen name is Terranigma  
Heero: Fine, terranigma, I think it's time to go  
Terranigma: I think not...  
*POP, Duo appears out of thin air  
Duo: Huh what is this place, Heero?  
Heero: There's an author here who wants to play god  
Dou: aw hell no, last time this happened I got my braid stuck in a blender  
Terranigma: SILENCE FOOL  
Duo: why don't you shut up huh?! *throws shoe into the air*  
Terranigma: OW! My freaking nose!  
Dou: hahaha!, not so omnipotent eh?  
Terranigma: I'll make you do what I want you to do! Heero, punch Duo in the face!  
Heero: you don't have to ask me twice *slugs Dou in the face*  
Dou: OW!! Why'd you do what he wanted you to do??!!  
Heero: actually thats payback for programming the Zero system to put pictures of Relena in   
underwear in my mind last preventer mission.  
Duo: Heh, I guess thats why Zero crashed into that resource satellite, MO-4  
Terranigma: Hey, thats not a bad idea Duo, I'll be right back *Pop*  
Duo: Where did he go?  
Heero: Oh god, what idea did you give him?!  
Dou: I don't know!  
*Terranigma appears back*  
Terranigma: Heh, ok this is gonna be FUUUUUN!  
D and H: whaaa?  
*Relena (in underwear) pops into scene*  
Heero: Ahhh!  
Relena: Ahhh!  
Dou: Ahh, oh...hey...  
Relena: You perverts!!!!!!! *slaps Heero and Duo*  
Duo: OW!!!  
Heero: Data overload, data overload!  
Terranigma: HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Relena: YOU TOO!!!!! *slaps Terranigma with a stale piece of bread*  
Terranigma: OWWW!!!!! Why am I getting hurt too!!??? Thats it! Time to get heat things   
up!  
*Wine bottles appear out of nowhere  
Terranigma: Now drink!  
Dou: Haha, theres no telling what Heero and Relena would do when they're drunk,   
especially the outfit Relena is currently wearing  
Relena: That's indecent!  
Heero: Mission denied, mission denied...  
Terranigma: *pops popcorn into existence* care for some Duo?  
Dou: thanks, now on for the show  
Zechs: Relena! what on earth are you doing?!  
Zechs: *glares at Heero* and you... What do you think you're doing with my sister!?  
Heero: I wasn't doing anything  
Terranigma: hey, what are you doing here?  
Zechs: I popped myself into existence  
Terranigma: How?  
Zechs: It's called the people's will!  
*Hears crowd cheering Zech's name on*  
Terranigma: Well I guess I should give what the people want, but that means I need to   
satisfy yaoi fans too.  
all: yaoi?  
Terranigma: yeah, yaoi, gay pairings  
Heero: WHAT!?  
Terranigma: Like I would pair up you and Duo  
Dou: *Coughs up popcorn* ssspptt, WHAT!?  
Relena: I won't let you have Heero Duo!  
Dou: I can't believe that people think I'm gay! I'm 100% straight.  
Heero: (to yaoi fans) Omao Koros!  
Terranigma: would you stop with that?! Geez, I've heard that soooo many times I'm sick of   
it. Besides, yaoi fans have their own things, you should respect their tastes.  
Dorothy: Yaoi doesn't sound too bad  
Terranigma: Bleh! where did you come from?  
Dorothy: I was looking for that weakling Quatre when I suddenly found myself here  
Heero: hmm, must because the author isn't strong enough to hold this world together, or,   
you willed yourself over here.  
Terranigma: Um..YEAH, must be Dorothy's stroooong will, heh heh heh.  
Dorothy: Anyway, yaoi sound good to me, lets get on with the show! *grabs Duo's   
popcorn*  
Dou: Hey! *pops popcorn into existence*  
Terranigma: You know, there aren't JUST yaoi fans out there  
All: wha-??  
Terranigma: ya, like there's yuri too  
Dorothy: whats that?  
Terranigma: well its gay pairings just like yaoi, only its girls, like I would pair you and Relena   
up.  
Dorothy: Gack!  
Relena: what!?  
Dorothy: I do respect miss Relena, but not in that kind of way you pervert! *slaps   
Terranigma with wet vacuum cleaner*  
Terranigma: OW! Dammit, why am I getting hurt!? Fine you wanna play hardball ppl!?!?!   
THEN TAKE THIS!!!! *pops rest of GW gang into existence*  
Noin: Ugh, why am I here? Relena! Why are you dressed like that!? Foreign ministers   
shouldn't be dressed indecent!  
Relena: Don't blame me! Blame the weirdo over there *points to terranigma* He's one of   
those omnipotent authors only that he sucks!  
Noin: oh *glares at terranigma* one of them huh? *Shoots a gun at Terranigma*  
Terranigma: Ahh! almost shot my head off! Thats it,time to use my power!! Noin and Zechs,   
go get it on in that corner over there!  
Noin and Zechs: OK!  
Terranigma: Um, that was kinda too easy  
Trowa: you don't have to ask them twice. You don't know how many hours of sleep I loose   
when I'm at the preventer's base. Their room is beside mine and EVERY night I can   
hear them...**_ALL_** NIGHT LONG!!!  
Quatre: Now Trowa, don't get all worked up, take your pills *hands Trowa a prescription   
bottle*  
Trowa: ...need...sleep...  
Terranigma: you talk to much Trowa *POP* now you can only communicate by chalkboard!  
Trowa: [aw dammit]  
Dorothy: I finally found you Quatre Raba Winner!  
Quatre: Dorothy please don't stab me again!  
Dorothy: I won't, I'll just reveal your, funner side  
Quatre: Nooo! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
Dorothy: TAKE THIS *pushes button which triggers an explosion which kills some   
puppies*  
Quatre: Nooooo! PUPPIES!  
Duo: um, Quatre?  
Quatre: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ANY CLOSER TO ME!!!!! *shoots Trowa with wing   
zero's buster riffle*  
Trowa: [AHHHHH!]  
Dorothy: Ahh, the zero Quatre is much funner than the regular peace loving one!  
Relena: Dorothy, how could you!?  
Dorothy: Oh, you should be one to talk! You're the one who beats Heero with a stick when   
he destroys a mobile suit!  
Heero: I will not ever hurt anyone again...I don't to anymore.... please not the stick!  
Catherine: Oh another troubled youth, would you like to be surrogate brother #6543?  
Wufei: WHY AM I HERE, AND WHY AM I YELLING, I CAN'T STOP!  
Terranigma: Its always fun to watch Wufei scream his lungs out  
Wufei: YOU WEAKLING AUTHOR, TAKE THIS!! *swings katana at Terranigma*  
Terranigma: AHH! My ear! Why am I always getting hurt!?!?  
Heero: Maybe because you always bring it upon yourself?  
Terranigma: Shaddap! Ahem, anyway lets talk. So Dorothy how do you get your   
eyebrows to be that cool?  
Dorothy: Oh how? Well I'll tell you a secret. My eyebrows are the best because*dramatic   
pause* They're MY eyebrows!  
Terranigma: um...okaaaay...  
Heero: Hey, why don't you let us go back to our home, ok  
Terranigma: NO, NOT UNTIL MY STORY IS DONE  
Heero: Well I say its done now, its obvious that you have little control over us  
Terranigma: Um...no...its just..that...um...I'm tired, thats all  
Heero: yeah right, guys, you want to get rid of this guy?  
All: YEAH!  
Terranigma: *sweatdrop* um, guys, lets not be too hasty!  
*Everyone pops a gundam into existence*  
Relena: This is for all the embarrassment!!  
Terranigma: GUYS THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!!  
All: FIRE!!!!!  
*everyone combines their gundam's most powerful attack towards Terranigma*  
Terranigma: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
-------------  
Afterwards  
  
Terranigma: ugh, I'm NEVER going to do one of those omnipotent author things EVER   
AGAIN!! I would've liked to have kept my eyebrows...oh wait!  
*Tries to pop eyebrows into of existence, but instead a moist bottle of turtle wax weighing 50 pounds materialized over Terranigma's head*  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Terranigma: OW, GODAMMIT, WHY AM I GETTING HURT? AT LEAST GIVE ME   
SOME EYEBROWS!!!!  
*Dorothy type eyebrows materialize over Terranigma's missing ones*  
  
Terranigma: aw dammit...  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: I really wish I had some normal eyebrows right now. Anyway I hoped you   
liked it, this is the product of ten cans of mountain dew and 2 hours of sleep!   
This story is just trying to make fun of those omnipotent author stories. DO   
NOT FLAME ME. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THOSE.


End file.
